


Frozen Warriors

by FallenMercy



Category: Frozen (2013), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Pharmercy, Prob gonna change the rating to M for language so McCree can be McCree, eventually they'll fricc, is that a requirement for writing those scenes?, little bits of Pharmercy, will I write it... how? I haven't even had a sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMercy/pseuds/FallenMercy
Summary: Alright, next chapter will have a bit more language in it now that I know what I'm doing. Still dunno who the big enemy should be though. Or the overall goal. I guess just roll with as if it were normal canon, but with Elsa and Anna in it. I'll bullshit something up, I'm sure.





	1. Valkyrie Actual

_"Valkyrie Actual this is Jack Daniels, how copy, over?"_ Fareeha chuckles slightly at the callsign Lena came up with before the mission. 'It fits him just right! Old, American, and hard to swallow.' Fareeha was still debating over whether that meant what she thought it meant or not..

"Solid Copy Jack Daniels, we read you loud and clear, over." She glanced around at her squadmates that made up Valkyrie Team, their Chief Medical Officer/Combat Medic, Mercy, Lena herself, grinning ear to ear like always despite the cold. And their newest member, Jesse McCree. 

 _"Roger that Valkyrie Actual. You're two mikes outside the walls, check back in when you breach. Over and out."_ Fareeha adjusted the strap to her launcher with a shrug, standing up from a kneel. "Breaks over guys, lets move." She smiled when she heard the collective groan from the two, and an excited laugh from Tracer. 

"Now I ain't complainin about the company of old friends, but why'd he think it was a good idea sendin the birds into a frozen cavern in the middle of Zealand?" Valkyrie Team marched forward, Tracer scouting ahead just in case.

"No idea, Jesse. You'll have to take that one up with Jack." He shivered, and not from the cold. 

"Nah, I'd rather not question him anymore. Always gettin an earful about 'Erything I do's got a reason, you may not see it now, but you will eventually.' Guess I'm blind, cause I still ain't seen nothin." Fareeha glaced at Angela, a smile on both of their faces.

"Well, we're all still here, aren't we?" Jesse stopped, scratching his head under his hat after Angela's revelation.

"S'pose we are. Guess I am blind then." Fareeha laughed, rounding a corner to find Tracer sitting up against a wall.

"Don't worry love, Doc'll patch you right up when we get back to base!" Mercy giggled, resting on her staff for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid even  _I_ can't heal stupidity." This caused the others to burst out laughing, minus McCree.

"I ain't stupid.. Just selective parthinkitation..." He mutters, straightening his hat. After another few seconds of laughing, they get back to business. 

"This ice is thick as shite, loves. I think we hit a dead end." Fareeha shoulders her rocket launcher, motioning for the others to get back. They stand around the corner, Fareeha lining up her shot. 

"Jesse, put a round through the centre." He nods, quickly leaning around the corner and firing, putting a round through the centre of the ice wall. Once McCree is safely back into cover, Fareeha lets loose a rocket. The whole cavern shakes, snow and bits of ice falling around them, but the ice wall ahead is destroyed enough for them to get through. McCree replaces the round in his revolver, holstering it.

"So that's why that old man sent you down.." She laughs as Tracer zips in, the other three following close behind. They come out into a massive open cavern, much bigger than the small chasm they were in before. They look ahead at what appears to be a castle, the walls crumbled and worn, the towers old and in disrepair. Tracers 'Ooh's' and 'Ahh's' break the silence every so often, and the squad holds.

"Jack Daniels, we've breached the walls, over." Fareeha scans around the cavern, looking for any signs of danger. The only danger she spots is the worn castle they're about to enter.

 _"Copy that, Valkyrie Actual. Co-... are broken and-...dable, we may-... comms soon-... Stick to the-... Over and out."_ Fareeha curses to herself, standing up again. 

"The ice is too thick, we're losing comms with Jack. We're on our own from here on." Her companions nod, McCree shrugging and taking point. 

"Ain't nothin new darlin. Thing I learnt bein by myself all that time? The only backup you can count on is yourself." Fareeha sighs, glancing at Angela worriedly.

"We'll be fine, Fareeha. We have each other." Fareeha smiles and nods, turning and following McCree to the castle gates. She imagines them at their fullest, large, majestic and inviting.

"Watch your co-" Fareeha starts, only to be interrupted by McCree, drawing his revolver, and speaking in a mocking voice.

"Watch your corners, cowboy. You're gon get yourself killed!" He laughs, checking the main courtyard and the stables.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that nough times from Gabe, darlin." She sighs, Angela following close behind her. Lena follows in quickly after, bouncing happily.

"Think of how cool a base this'd be! We'd be royal agents!" She happily bounds to the stables, jumping on one of the fences.

"Royal Agents on Royal Missions on Royal Horses doin Royal Stuffs!" Fareeha and Angela chuckle, McCree taking the first steps inside the castle doors. He mutters to himself. 

"I miss my horse.." He swings around, checking right and left down the halls, then the main staircases. 

"Main Rooms clear, movin left." Fareeha nods, quickly coming in behind him, moving right.

"Roger, I got right. Tracer, check the stairs. Mercy, watch the doors. Radio us if you need us. Meet back here in three, any after that and I'm coming to find you. Copy?" They all nod, their orders clear. They all say in Unison,

"Copy." Fareeha nods, giving the hand signal to move out. They quietly move their seperate ways, checking their rooms. Fareeha finds an old bedroom, a few children's toys inside, and a small broom closet. She rendezvous back with her squad in less than three minutes.

"Anything?" McCree and Tracer both shake their heads, McCree speaks first.

"Found two rooms, looks like guest rooms. Whole load a dust, nothin else.

"I found the kitchen! Sadly no food left though.." Lena looks down, clearly saddened by that.

"Phar, mind tellin us what we're lookin for?" She motions towards the stairs with her rocket launcher, signaling to move up. McCree starts up the stairs, revolver drawn and sweeping around.

"The Library. Apparently Talon found out that the Aren's here had secret locations, magical weapons, living ice, that sort of thing." She says casually, sweeping the left hallway as McCree clears the right.

"So we're huntin magical stuff that very well may not even exist?" She laughs, falling in closely behind McCree as he clears the first room.

"Better us find it first, and find out that it doesn't exist, than Talon finding it and it actually existing. McCree scoffs, turning around and heading back into the hall where Mercy and Tracer wait.

"That'd be just our luck, wouldn't it." Mercy giggles softly, her pistol tightly in her right hand, her staff on her back.

"McCree, I can raise people from the dead, Genji can control a Dragon with fancy swordwork, his brother can do the same with a bow, and you're discounting magical weapons that easily?" He scoffs again, moving to the next room.

"Yeah well them Shimhadas got somethin in their blood, doesn't count. And yours is sciency whodo nonsense, doesn't count neither." Tracer quickly zips in front of him, smiling.

"And me, love? I control time! Kinda.." McCree spins his revolver into his holster, a smile on his face.

"You, darlin, are just weird." He chuckles, brushing past her. She looks at Fareeha confused, mouthing her question. _'Is that a good thing?'_ Fareeha smiles and just shrugs, following McCree.

"Well Phar, here's your library. Thought Ang was the bookworm though." Fareeha blushes, releasing her rocket launcher to hang from her strap as she quickly scans the shelves, Mercy quickly joining her in her search.

"Well while you two dorks fawn over them there books, I'm gonna find the royal wine stash. They gots to have one." Tracer immediately perks up, blinking over next to him.

"Ooh, I wanna help!" Fareeha rolls her eyes, Angela smiling softly.

"No drinking until the missions done, you two." They both groan, walking out the door.

"Ugh, fine, Mom!" Tracer giggled, bouncing down the halls. Fareeha and Angela look at each other, then at the millions of books in the Library.

"This is going to take a while..." Angela nods in agreement, already back to searching, occasionally tossing a book up to Fareeha.

"There's so much here though! Spell tomes, old medical books..." Fareeha sighed softly as the angel went on, thinking to herself. This is  _definitely_ going to take a while... 


	2. Regrets

"Angie, please. Just take what you think we need." The pout on Angela's face almost makes her consider taking that statement back. The tons of books in her arms makes her think otherwise, though.

"Look, Ang, we can always come back with bags to carry the rest out with. Let's just find what we're looking for and go, okay?" The pout doesn't leave her face, but she reluctantly nods. 

"Okay, fine.." She picks out one or two books, and keeps looking through the shelves, this time picking out far, far less.

"Ooh, look at this one. Trolls? Oh, and a map!" She holds the map up to Fareeha.

"Hm.. we may want to check that out." She takes the map and folds it up, carefully putting it in one of her suits compartments. 

"Anything else we need?" Angela shakes her head, adjusting the books in her arms to be able to be carried a bit more comfortably. 

"Nope, I think that's it." Fareeha nods, and then gets on her Radio. 

"Valkyrie 1-2 what's your twenty, over?" She waits a few seconds for a response.

 _"Hm.. Down? I s'pose."_ She catches part of a laugh before the comms cut out, and she rolls her eyes. Angela smiles, patting her shoulder comfortingly. 

"Come on, let's go get them." Fareeha nods once, bringing her launcher up to attention, clearing the area in front of them just in case.

"You know, we've already cleared this area. You don't have to do it again." Angela laughs softly, hopping over the railing of the stairs, gently gliding down with her wings. Fareeha hops off too, almost cracking the floor when she lands a bit rougher than her counterpart.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe. I can't do that if I'm not focused. Which, with you around is hard enough to do as is." She smiles as Angela quickly turns away, hiding her blush.

"They must be down in the basement.. The stairs are this way." Fareeha takes point, the two making haste down the old staircase to find the other half of their squad. Once Fareeha's foot hits the basement floor, her radio crackles to life.

 _"Phar.. You're gonna want to see this.."_ She rolls her eyes, carefully making her way down the hall.

"I'd gladly take a look, if I knew where the hell you were. Over." She keeps making her way through the basement, storage room after storage room. 

 _"Once y'get down the basement stairs, should be a door on the right side of the hallway, very end. Nother staircase, leads to the dungeons. Ignore the skellies."_ She falters for a second, Glancing down the hallway and spying the door that McCree mentioned. She opened the door a bit wider, turning on the nightvision in her helmet. 

"McCree how can you see down here? It's almost pitch black." She glances back at Angela, who extends her wings very slightly to give her light to be able to see. To see the dozens of skeletons littering the old stone staircase.

 _"Tracer."_ Is all he says, his voice emotionless. She carefully makes her way down the staircase, coming out into a small corridor. She spies both Tracer and McCree, staring in wonder and fear into one of the cells. She quickly heads towards them, Mercy close behind. She gently brushes past them, the sound of rattling bones echoing off the walls of the dungeon. What she sees confuses her and scares her, at the same time.

"What the hell.." She mutters, glancing back at Angela, who was staring in wonder. 

"What do we do, cap..?" Tracer almost whispers, her usual happy attitude gone, replaced with worry. Fareeha glances at the ice, that encaptures two women inside, frozen. She looks back at Angela.

"Are they alive?" Mercy nods, taking a step forward and putting her hand on the ice, gently.

"They, they're alive.. Barely, but alive.. I don't know what to do.. Mei! Mei would know!" McCree sighs, starting to pace anxiously. 

"Well last I checked Mei ain't on our squad this go round, darlin. We're SOL." Fareeha purses her lips, glancing around the cell. 

"Alright, here's what we'll do. Ang, Jesse, you two stay here. Keep an eye on them, radio me if anything changes." They both nod, Angela setting her books down on the bench in the room.

"Lena, come with me. We'll go back up, see if we can get comms to Jack, ask him for orders." She nods, quickly drawing one of her pistols.

"We'll check back with you two on radio, if you don't hear from us in 15, be on the lookout. Understood?" Angela quickly says 'Understood', and McCree simply tips his hat. Fareeha turned to Lena, motioning for her to take point.

* * *

 

It doesn't take long for the pair to get back up to the walls, and before long they're back to where they last had full contact with Jack.

"Valkyrie Actual to Jack Daniels, over." She waits anxiously, a minute or two ticking by as she waits.

 _"Valkyrie Actual I've got you loud and clear, send traffic, over."_ She takes a deep breath, unsure about what happens next.

"Sir, we've got two women down here, encased in ice in the castles dungeon. Requesting orders on how to proceed, over." It's another few minutes before he responds.

 _"Can you get them out safely?"_ She get's a worried look, glancing at Lena, who's bouncing nervously on her feet.

"Not 100%, sir. I'll have to speak with Mercy, over." She hears him sigh over the radio, and imagines him rubbing his temple.

 _"Do what you can, Valkyrie. Jack Daniels over and out."_ She sighs, slumping against the cavern wall. 

"Mercy, how do you read me, over?" Fareeha grips her launchers grip tightly, waiting for a response.

 _"-coming in broken but-... Pharah, send tr-..."_ She sighs, muttering to herself. 'This is supposed to be the future, why are the comms still so bad..'

"Can we get them out?" Fareeha glances at Tracer, a new, hopeful glint to her eyes.

 _"-ossibly, we'd have t-.. up safely, and qui-..-not sure how long-.."_ Fareeha stands up, motioning for Tracer to follow. 

"Roger. We're on our way back, hang tight, over and out." She quickly jogs back to the castle, not aware of what awaits her in the depths of the castle. 

* * *

 

"So what, we ain't gonna exactly blow em out." McCree says, studying the block of ice that holds the two women. Fareeha draws her knife, flipping it into a reverse grip, her launcher slung across her back.

"Oh, Jesus H you know how long that'll take Phar?" She shrugs, tightening her grip on the knife.

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas, Jesse." He scoffs, sitting back on the bench. Fareeha readies her knife, striking it forcefully. 

All four of them jumped back as the dungeon shook, and the blonde stuck in the ice opened her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter will have a bit more language in it now that I know what I'm doing. Still dunno who the big enemy should be though. Or the overall goal. I guess just roll with as if it were normal canon, but with Elsa and Anna in it. I'll bullshit something up, I'm sure.


	3. The Legend of the Living Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more on the Frozen side, the backstory to how Elsa and Anna got frozen in the dungeon. And how all the skeletons got there.

"Anna, get up! It's almost noon!" The woman in question grumbles, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Don wanna! Go do the Royal Stuffs without me.." The Queen sighs, waving her hand. A few seconds later, Anna jumps out of the bed, shivering. 

"Cold! Cold! That's cold!" She glares at the older woman, hugging herself for warmth. 

"And I don't just mean the ice!" Elsa laughs, the melodic sound bringing a smile to Anna's face.

"Get dressed, Anna. We'll have.. 'Breakfast', and then get to work. Okay?" Anna nods, hurrying to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

* * *

  
"Anna, slow down. You'll make yourself sick." Anna looked up at her sister, her mouth full, and shook her head.

"Don't make me ice you again!" Elsa held up her hand threateningly, her sisters eyes growing a good bit wider, and she swallowed her mouthfull of food. 

"Okay, fine! I'll go slower!" She pouts as she eats her food like a regular person, The Queen smiling in victory. 

"Good, now, I'm finished. When you're done, go see Gerda in the guest rooms." Her sister looked at Elsa curiously.

"What for?" Elsa sighed, mentally facepalming. 

"To get fit for a dress, for the ball next week." Anna's eyes widened in excitement, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Oh yeah! The ball! I forgot! Wait, why did they want to celebrate you freezing everything again?" Anna asked teasingly, resting her head against her hand, looking to Elsa. 

"Because it's just another year their precious princesses butt isn't frozen!" Elsa waves her hand, sending very threatening snowflakes at Anna, who just laughs. 

"Hmpf, some sister you are. Always threatening to turn me into a Annacicle." Elsa rolls her eyes, standing up from her seat at the table. She opens her arms for Anna, and she quickly hops up and hugs her tightly.

"I'll see you this evening. Stay out of trouble, alright?" Anna laughs again, squeezing her sister softly.

"I'll try my best, your majesty!" Elsa lets go of her sister, pausing for a moment before going their separate ways, Anna to the guest room, Elsa to her private quarters.

* * *

 

"There's  _what_ now?" Elsa angrily spins around, pacing back and forth in her office.

"Reports of activity on the outskirts of the Fjord, and to the north of the city. Some of the guards have said that some of them were carrying weapons, but we're hoping that they're just for self defense in the woods. Until.. the Royal Ice Deliverer was attacked on his way down the mountain." Elsa glares at her adviser, the temperature in the room dropping a bit, her tone as cold as her ice.

"Why am I just now hearing about this." The Adviser shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"It happened late last night, Ma'am. He stayed at Oakens until this morning, where he finished her journey here." Elsa sighs, turning back around to face her window that overlooked the kingdom.

"I need this taken care of. Whoever it is, is getting restless. The Celebrations are a week away, I can't have anything happening." The Adviser nods, even though the Queen is facing away from him.

"We're looking into it right now. If anything happens-.." The Adviser was cut off by a guard quickly entering the room, and bowing to The Queen. 

"Your Majesty, there's a disturbance in front of the main gates. Mostly civilians." She turns around to face the Guard, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you mean, mostly? Stand up, soldier." The soldier stands up from his kneel, standing at attention.

"There are a few armed men at the outer edges of the crowd. Our Foreign Relations said that a few of them looked like Southern Isles Military." The Queen cursed under her breath, looking out of her window, spying the villagers coming out of their houses to see the commotion.

"What are your orders, ma'am?" She sighs, still looking out at the gathering crowd. She could either have the men instigating this thrown in the dungeon, and risk the people getting angrier, or leave them, and hope they settle down.

"We wait." The soldier falters, his form falling for a second.

"M-ma'am?" She turns back to the guard, cutting her adviser off.

"I said we wait. No matter what we do here, things could get worse. Let them vent their frustrations. After the protest, find the Southern Isles Militarymen. Bring them in for questioning." The guard nods, saluting his queen.

"Understood, ma'am."

* * *

 

It was an hour later when the first explosion rocked the castle. Elsa immediately turned her attention to her windows, moving the curtains aside to see the commotion. The explosion was a firebomb, aimed at the towers that watch over the bridge. It fell short, shattering against the walls. The Queen turned and rushed out of her room, and down into the main room of the castle.

"Your majesty, go find the princess and get to safety."  Elsa simply shakes her head, walking toward the doors. Just then, another explosion hit the castle. Elsa rushed outside, looking for the impact. This time, they didn't miss. A guard lay at the bottom of the tower, thrashing around, trying to put the fire out on his clothes. Elsa quickly waved her hand, an icy wind coming and dousing the flames.

"Get him to Medical, quickly!" A few guards rushed over, picking their fallen comrade up and carrying him inside the castle. Another Guard approached the queen, a look of fear on his face.

"Ma'am, the citizens are arming themselves. We thing they're about to attack-" He was cut off by another explosion, against the main gates. The queen cursed under her breath, taking her cape off and tossing it aside.

" _Dritt.._ Get the guards ready. Fight back, but don't use deadly force unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" The guard nods an affirmative, running off to relay the orders. After a few minutes and a couple more explosions, the guards we're gathered in the main courtyard, Their Ice Queen standing front and center.

"Ma'am, the Gates won't hold much longer. A few more of those firebombs and they'll come crumbling down." She sighs, her ice making a thin protective armour over herself.

"Open the gates. Let them in." The guard goes pale, his eyes widening.

"Ma'am, you can't be serious." She cuts him off, raising her hand, her icy queenly facade never leaving.

"I said open the gates." He nods reluctantly, relaying the message to the guards at the gates. They hesitate, arguing with the original guard for a few moments, before finally relenting, and opening the gates.

Just as the citizens threw a firebomb at them.

The firebomb flew through the air, aimed at the queen herself, although unintentionally. The Queen never blinked, the bottle freezing a few feet from her, falling and shattering between her legs. The citizens stood for a moment. And then charged.

300 feet.

200.

"Ma'am, do we engage?" She shook her head, still motionless.

100.

"Ma'am, we have to move now! They'll-" He was interrupted, the Ice Queen taking a step forward, an icy wind coming and pushing on the citizens, at the same time the queen yelled.

" _Stop!"_ She stood firm, a few steps in front of her guards.

"Do not do this to yourselves. Please." She begged, trying to look into each one of their eyes. She heard one mans boots against the stone, walking toward her through the crowd.

"You're words don't persuade us, witch. Your powers work on the ignorant, and we thank god that we are not anymore." The man stepped out in front of the crowd, his sword drawn. His red hair as intense as the fire in his eyes. The queen muttered angrily.

 _"Hans."_ He smirked, his sword held firm in his hand. 

"The people refuse to have a sorceress as a queen anymore. Surrender, and you will live. We will simply cast you out of Arendelle." She glared at the man, her hands twitching.

"We outnumber you and your guards, Ice Queen. You have no chance of winning." He took another step towards the Queen, and immediately every one of the guards drew their swords. The Queen gazed at the crowds, a sword of ice forming in her own hand. Hans chuckled darkly, falling back into the lines of the citizens. 

 _"So be it, Ice Queen."_ And that's when they charged.

* * *

 

They fought for hours, eventually the order of  _Lethal Force Only if Necessary_ Long forgotten. The courtyard filled with unconscious and dead bodies from each side, the Queens side slowly being pushed back more and more. Elsa herself had fallen to the back lines, lending support via her powers as much as she can. A Runner quickly comes up to her with a message. 

"Ma'am! The Princess is down in the dungeons, as our last fall back point! They've requested that you fall back to her immediately!" She shakes her head, icicles and blasts of ice flowing out, hitting person after person.

"Your Majesty we have to go now!" Elsa turns to look at the man, holding back tears in his eyes, fear etched into his face.

"Okay.. Okay." She slowly nods, quickly following the Runner downstairs. She immediately brings Anna into a hug, Anna squeezing her sister tightly.

"Elsa! You're okay.. You're okay.." Elsa nods, letting go of her sister. 

"What's happening? Why are they attacking us?" Anna sits on the bench in the dungeon, the faint sound of fighting approaching closer and closer.

"It's Hans. He convinced the people I was a witch, and I had them under my spell.." Anna immediately grew furious, almost jumping up, but her sister held her back. 

"No, Anna, He's staying behind the front lines. You'll never get to him." She sighs, sitting back down at the bench.

"We should-" The princess was interrupted by a battered and bloody guard, demanding the Queens attention.

"Your Majesty, they're on the stairs." She nods, before turning to Anna. 

"Settle in the corner over there. And be ready." Elsa takes a spare sword from a guard and hands it to Anna carefully. 

"If I need to fall back, I'm coming to you. Okay?" Anna nods, gripping the sword tightly. Elsa draws her own sword, readying herself for the battle ahead. Sword in one hand, magic flowing through the other, she awaits the mob she once called her people.

* * *

 

She met the strike of the first combatant easily, swinging her sword back around and slicing through the mans chest. The one that followed, she quickly blasted with ice. The Dungeon hallways were small, only her and one other guard able to fit safely.

 

 _'20'_ The Ice Queen counted to herself, slaying enemy after enemy, meeting them blow after blow. Steadily falling back to her awaiting sister. Her comrade fell minutes ago, joining the number of bodies that littered the floor. Another fellow guard took his place, defending the queen and princess with his life. As they kept fighting, they heard a mans voice, over the sounds of battle, over the bodies that fell to the floor.

 _"Give up, Ice Queen. You can't win."_ Elsa growled, redoubling her efforts, ignoring the aches and pains in her joints. 

"When I go to hell Hans, I'm taking you with me!" She whirled around, slicing two of the enemies in front of her wide open. She heard Hans laugh, even over their screams. 

 _"You're a dead woman walking, Ice Queen. And I am sooo going to enjoy parading around **My** New Kingdom with your dead body." _ Elsa yelled out in pain, a sword cutting her upper leg. Her sword dissapates as she begins blasting the mob with magic from both hands, steadily stumbling backwards. She was only a few feet from the last cell now, where Anna awaits. She freezed over the cut in her leg, fighting onward, body after body falling in front of her. Her last guard falls dead beside her as the people push her back into the cell, shouting and jeering as they swarm in, Elsa abandoning the fight and holding Anna tightly. Elsa looks into Anna's eyes, and whispers to her.

_"I'm sorry, my love.."_

And everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Three Chapters in two days! Don't worry, Overwatch'll be back next chapter, I promise. When I'll get the next chapter out, I have no idea. I won't be home for quite a while, so... Anyway, take care guys! :D


	4. Mei is gonna be jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed this up on my phone, cause I can't stop the ideas. That's good, right? Gonna be making another story, probably more Military-Sentric and stuff, prob Origins of the Watch or something.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN SHOOT IT!" McCree yells out, drawing his revolver, starting to bring it up to the woman in the ice. Fareeha quickly grabs the revolver, pointing it away.

"Negative, Jesse! Stand down! Stand down!" He points at her, the blonde glaring back at him. 

"She just opened her fucking eyes! And she's frozen in ice! That's impossible!" Fareeha quickly slaps Jesse, knocking his hat off. 

"Yeah, you got a point there Phar.." McCree shakes his head, bolstering his revolver. Fareeha sighs, glancing at Angela, and then at the frozen woman, glaring intently at them. 

"You think she can hear us..?" Tracer gently says, taking a step towards the woman. Tracer waves at her, and the woman's expression turns to curious. 

"I don't think so.. the ice is too thick." Mercy kneels next to the woman, glancing at the blondes partner. The blonde instantly starts glaring again, still unable to move. 

"She's alive, conscious, and able to see us... but with no visible way to breathe.. interesting." Mercy gently touches the ice, and it cracks, fissures appearing across the surface of the once perfect ice.

"Damn Phar.. your girls hotter than we though." Fareeha blushes at McCrees comment, Angela not turning to them from embarrassment. The ice cracks more, and Fareeha gently pulls the doctor back, and behind her. The temperature in the room drops tremendously, and McCree draws his Peacekeeper again.

" _Please_ tell me I can shoot 'er this time.." He keeps the revolver to his side, but tightly gripped in his hand. Before anyone could say anything else, the ice melted, the blonde waving her hands, an ice barrier forming between them. 

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" McCree scoffed, picking up his hat.

"Darlin, you hurt one of us, you sure ain't gonna like what happens next." She looked at McCree, thoroughly confused and fascinated with him. 

"You sound as strange as you look.." Fareeha and Tracer both snorted, Mercy biting back a laugh. 

"That ain't funny ya assholes.." That just caused them to laugh more, the woman looking at them in wonder. 

"Who are you?" She finally asked, relaxing a small bit behind her barrier. McCree holstered his revolver, Fareeha standing a bit straighter. 

"I'm Captain Fareeha Amari. The strange looking one is Jesse McCree. The Angel behind me is Angela. We call her Mercy. And the bouncy one is Lena. Also known as Tracer." They all said their small hellos, the blonde waving back shyly. 

"I'm Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. And my sister.." She trailed off, quickly turning around, rushing to her sisters side.

"Anna! Anna!" She shook her sister gently, trying to wake her. Mercy quickly stepped towards her barrier, placing her hand gently against it. 

"Your Majesty.. I'm a doctor. Please. I can help." Elsa turned towars her, thinking for a moment. Eventually Elsa nodded, the ice wall quickly vanishing. Mercy quickly went to Anna's side, checking her over. Meanwhile, McCree and Pharah steed in wonder, Tracer just as happy as could be. 

"Oooh... Mei is gonna be  _sooo_ jealous.." Pharah stepped in beside Mercy, kneeling next to her.

"She's still alive, but just barely so.. we need to get her to the surface and back to base quickly. I can keep her stable for now." Fareeha quickly nods, turning to Tracer and McCree. 

"You two go ahead, make sure it's clear and signal pickup. We'll move out in five, so hurry up." They both nod, saying 'Yes Ma'am' in unison. The hurry off, both drawing their weapons. Elsa and Mercy stay by Anna's side, Elsa casting a glance up at Fareeha. 

"You are a soldier. Yes?" Fareeha nods, adjusting her launcher.

"We all are, yes." She looks confused, looking at Angela, and then the door.

"I have never seen such weird soldiers.. and you seem to be unarmed. Do you punch your enemies to death?" Fareeha shrugs, smiling slightly.

"I suppose I could. But I have this." She lifts her launcher a bit, showing it to the queen. She stares at it curiously.

"What is that? It's clearly not a sword." Fareeha nods, tapping Angela on the shoulder, letting her know it's time to move.

"Your Majesty, we need to move Anna. If we take her back to our base, I can make sure she recovers just fine." The Queen nods, standing up. 

"My People.. surely if they see me, they'll capture me.." Elsa looks at the couple, her eyes full of worry. Fareeha looks back at her sadly. 

"Queen Elsa.. Your people are gone. You've been trapped here for thousands of years.." The Queen looks at her unbelievingly, turning to pick Anna up carefully. 

"No one can survive thousands of years. Especially not trapped in ice." She pushes past them, stumbling in the sudden dark without Mercy's Wings. The Pair quickly follow, Pharah taking the lead up the stairs, the queen looking at the skeletons that litter the floors.

"I.. I killed these people. My Own People.." She stated sadly, carrying her sister up the stairs, holding her close. Pharah looked back, checking on the queen.

"All I've read are stories.. they said a powerful Witch came, and killed everyone. The entire kingdom froze over, became buried in snow. Eventually buried in history." Elsa looked at Fareeha sadly, her sister close in her arms. 

"I.. I was the witch.. My people attacked the castle.. The Guard and I fought back until we were trapped down here.. the last I remember is hugging Anna.. I thought it was over. And then I woke up, and saw.. the weird one, with the hat." Fareeha laughed softly, leading them through the basement hall. 

"We were trying to get you out. To see if you were alive. Mercy said that there was a big chance you could be." They arrived in the main room of the castle, old skeletons and rubble littering the floors. The Queen looked around, anxious. 

"We fought them.. from the courtyard, into here.. the battle lasted hours.. we kept being pushed back. There wasn't anything we could do, even with me.." Fareeha stepped outside, looking around at the destroyed castle. 

"There was one version of the story. It said the evil with came in, manipulated the minds of the people. Killed the former king and Queen, said they were lost at sea. Everyone believed that the witch was the heir, so they made her queen. It wasn't until years later that the people came to, with the help of a honourable knight." Elsa huffed, adjusting her hold on her sister. The air grew a bit colder. 

"The 'Valiant Knight' was a Prince from the Southern Isles. His name was Hans. He manipulated Anna and tried to kill us, twice. I suppose you can say he succeeded the second time.." They group was along the outskirts of the ice wall that led back to where they inserted. The Queen looked back over her kingdom for one last time, sighing. She mutters, only to herself. 

"I'm sorry.."

____

* * *

 

 

They made it back to the transport easily, regrouping with Tracer and McCree. The Queen was very reluctant to get on the transport, unsure of the new world they were being brought into. A gentle hand on her shoulder, and a few soft, kind words from Angela changed her mind, and she quickly boarded, setting Anna down on the seat Angela pointed her to. Elsa stayed by Anna's side, holding her hand tightly. 

"Your Majesty.. she'll be alright. I promise." Elsa nods, still not letting go of her dearest sister. 

"I know.. I just, want to be with her. Please. And you don't have to call me Your Majesty.. I'm not a queen anymore. Just Elsa, is fine." Angela nods, squeezing her shoulder softly and giving her a reassuring smile. Fareeha walks up a few seconds later, setting her helmet gently on the table, drawing the twos attention. Elsa stares up at her, her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open. 

"Are.. Are you a goddess? Your beauty, and the marking under your eye.. you must be." Angela holds back a laugh by covering her mouth and looking away, Fareeha blushing deeply. 

"No.. I'm not a goddess. The marking is symbolic. My mother had one like it. It means I'm a protector, a protector to my people." Elsa nods. Her focus returns to Anna, still unconscious. 

"Definitely a goddess." Fareeha blushed again, excusing herself to go help Lena fly. 

"She's pretty. You should keep her." Angela blushes and fumbles with her equipment, clearing her throat.

"We're not,- I mean-.." Elsa simply giggled. 

"Why not?" Angela paused, the words echoing in her head. 

 _Why not?_ Because her mother would rise from the grave, and slowly torture and murder me. 

"I don't know.." Elsa swept a hand through Anna's hair, smoothing it back. 

"Don't wait. No matter what obstacles are in your way. No matter what problems you face. When you are with the one you love, you can accomplish anything." She never takes her eyes off Anna, their hands tightly interwoven. Angela excuses herself to take her halo and wings off, leaving the sisters alone.

"You'll be okay Anna.. I've got you."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end part ;-;  
> (If you watched the movie, you'll get it. If not, I'm disappointed in you. Go watch Frozen. Please.)
> 
> Also, I'll do better work when I get back home or my computer gets to me. That way I can listen to music and get into my groove thing and type. That's how I made the first three, and the fourth one is kinda... eh.


	5. Cowboys and Queens

"She'll be fine, Elsa. Angies the best doctor we got. And last I checked, best in the world." Elsa smiled sadly, anxiously fiddling with her braid.

"In your world, or mine?"  I chuckled softly, sitting down in another chair. 

"What exactly you mean by that, Princess?" Elsa rolled her eyes, still smiling. 

"It's Queen, technically. What of I am not entirely sure anymore. And I mean.. what if I hurt her with my powers? Can your doctor help with that?" I shrugged, resting my hat on my knee.

"Darlin, I've seen that woman do impossible things before." I lift my prosthetic arm, showing it to her. 

"She fixed my arm, mostly, after I lost it. She repaired a poor fella that lost most of his body in a lil family spat, and can raise the dead whenever she feels like it. Your sisters gonna be just fine." Elsa relaxed slightly, still holding her sisters hand tightly. 

"Good.. Anna is all I have anymore." I nod in understanding, glancing out the window. 

"I'd like to know what world you come from, Mr. ...?" She trailed off, and I smiled. 

"Jesse McCree, Your Majesty." I mock bowed, holding my hat over my chest. 

"I come from a world long forgotten, a land of Law, Justice, Guns, and whiskey. Good times. Called Em Cowboys." She looked curious, mouthing the word.

"They moved cattle cross what we called the West, which nowadays is about Central America and Westward, I suppose. Can't call yourself a real cowboy till you busted a bronco and did you some cattle." Elsa looked lost now, confused.

"I remember hearing about America, and the Revolution against The British Empire. I thought they didn't stand a chance. I guess I was quite wrong.." I chuckled again. 

"Yeah, we showed them Brits what we're really made of. Then we saved their asses in two of the biggest wars in history." Elsa giggled slightly, rubbing her sisters hand absentmindedly. 

"Americans have done a lot for the world, I assume?" I nod, hand resting on my hat. 

"Pissed a lot of people off, too. Got people hurt cause of it. People that didn't need to be hurt cause of us. Got people killed just cause people didn't like us. How we were built. Our religion. Shit like that." I sighed, putting on my hat. Elsa just nodded.

"I got my entire kingdom killed because I was born different. I know what that's like, I suppose.." She brushed her sisters hair gently, a small frown on her face.

* * *

 

"So you got em out?" Fareeha nodded, her arms crossed in her chair, in front of Morrisons desk.

"Yeah. I went to pick the ice away with my knife, and she just, opened her eyes. Then Jessie tried to shoot her." He snorted, unsurprised. 

"Course he did. He's always had an itchy trigger finger." Fareeha nodded, continuing her story.

"Then, Angie touched it and it just, started to crack. Shatter. Then it just dissapeared, mostly, and she made a wall to separate us from her." He nodded, tapping his finger absentmindedly. 

"So she's the Ice Witch, or the Queen in some translations. She's the weapon Talon was after. Not some artifact, an actual person.." He got up, but Fareeha got up too, stopping him. 

"You're not talking to her. Not right now. Not until she gets her sister back." He scowled, looking into Fareehas eyes. She didn't move, staring back at him defiantly.

"Fine. You talk to her then." She scoffed, crossing her arms again. 

"About what? She already told us just about everything we need to know. The only thing we need to get settled is if she'll fight or not. And I'm not going to let you manipulate her into it, neither will Angela or Lena." She scowled again, balling her fists. He returned to his desk, aggravated at his powerlessness. He knows if those three want something done a certain way, it's getting done.

"Fine. She's your responsibility then." Fareeha nodded, satisfied. She dismissed herself, walking back to the med bay to see Angela. She walked up, leaning on a counter behind her. 

"Hey, Ang. How is she." Angela smiled, turning to Fareeha.

"Shes doing fine. Elsa and McCree have been chatting for quite a while. They've been laughing quite a bit, too." Angela smiled over at them, watching Elsa burst out laughing at one of McCree's stories. 

"And how are you? You haven't slept in a while. You aren't Zenyatta, Ang. You need sleep." They both laughed softly, and Angela yawned. 

"And if Anna's condition gets worse? And I'm not here in time?" Fareeha shrugged, walking around and starting to massage Angela's shoulders. She hummed softly, her eyes closing. 

"You're too good to me, Fareeha.." Fareeha chuckled gently, a happy smile on her face. 

"There's no such thing, my love." She hugged Angela from behind, Angela relaxing into her. They were quickly interrupted by McCree calling out. 

"Get a room, Love Birds!" Elsa giggled, smiling.

"I get it! Because they both fly! Love Birds!" She giggled again, the other three laughing at Elsa. They were immediately shushed by another voice in the room. A very drowsy one. 

"Shhhhh, Elsa... I trying to sleep..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, kinda short chapter, sorry, but I'm getting internet soon so I'll be able to write more. Love you guys, see you soon! (I hope!)


End file.
